1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a battery pack, and to a motion assistance apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, more people may experience inconvenience and pain from joint problems, and interest in motion assistance apparatuses enabling the elderly or patients with joint problems to walk with less effort, may increase. Furthermore, motion assistance apparatuses for intensifying muscular strength of human bodies may be useful for a variety of purposes such as, for example, sports or military purposes.
In general, motion assistance apparatuses may include body one or more frames to be disposed on a trunk of a user, one or more pelvic frames to be coupled to lower sides of the body frames to cover the pelvis of the user, one or more femoral frames to be disposed on thighs of the user, one or more sural frames to be disposed on calves of the user, and/or one or more pedial frames to be disposed on feet of the user. The pelvic frames and femoral frames may be rotatably connected by hip joint portions, the femoral frames and sural frames may be rotatably connected by knee joint portions, and/or the sural frames and pedial frames may be rotatably connected by ankle joint portions.
When a motion assistance apparatus is driven, the motion assistance apparatus may use an autonomous battery without support by an external power. When a user is moving, various additional motions take place, in addition to the motion required for movement. Accordingly, the autonomous battery may be charged using the motion of the user.